


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #1

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200405鄭秀彬&姜昇植生日賀文--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #1

**Author's Note:**

> 200405  
> 鄭秀彬&姜昇植生日賀文  
> \--

繁花盛開之時誕生的人們，用他們的感性來創造只屬於他們的浪漫。

  
  


四月才剛開始，鄭秀彬和姜昇植就接收了他們的本月任務：

拍攝只有他們兩人的小團綜，拍攝期間為四月五號到四月十六號，共計12集，一集約一小時多，當天拍完當天播，每晚八點整將於官方Youtube及Vlive進行首播，可以說是要把公司的剪輯師累死的突發計畫。

「所以這12天我跟昇植哥要黏在一起嗎？」鄭秀彬接過任務卡，看著上面寫著的字，再看看姜昇植，向企劃PD詢問。

「我要跟秀彬尼約會12天～耶～」姜昇植笑得燦爛，一個勁的朝鄭秀彬興奮地揮動雙手。

得到PD回覆說沒錯兩人必須綁定在對方身旁共度12天，又補充說也會另外通知成員們，雖然是屬於四月壽星的雙人團綜企劃，但成員們自由入鏡也沒問題，不用太拍得拘謹，像平常一樣好好玩就可以了。

所有遊玩費用皆由公司支付，經紀人將變身兩人的專屬司機兼攝影師，剪輯師也會跟到兩人目的地隨時待機準備剪輯和上傳影片。

「好的，謝謝PDnim～」

「謝謝PD nim，會好好玩的。」

就這樣，屬於他們的小團綜開拍了。

  
  


**≪EP1. Sub Sub生日回鄉記≫**

  
  


「大家好，我是秀彬，現在是凌晨四點零五分……我們來到了哪裡呢？」

「噔噔～請看，是秀彬尼的生日應援展哦！」

第一集的第一站決定要從愛麗絲們為鄭秀彬準備的生日應援開始，姜昇植和鄭秀彬在應援咖啡廳結束營業之前向店家聯絡詢問能否協助拍攝，店家爽快答應並將老闆私藏在店內的VICTON簽名專輯拿出來擺飾。

「哇……真的好漂亮，啊這邊是剛出道的照片，好懷念啊。」

「勾起了好多回憶呢，不愧是愛麗絲，愛麗絲最棒！」

「哦這個是……哈哈哈哈哈。」

鄭秀彬看著照片牆突然爆笑出聲，還在拍店內裝飾的姜昇植便走過去問他在笑什麼，走近一看，是姜昇植早期被粉絲戲稱大顆馬鈴薯的照片，被偷偷的貼在照片牆的正中間，下面有行小小的字寫著 **四月壽星生日快樂，感覺秀彬尼會喜歡所以放了，昇植呀我們秀彬今後也拜託了** 。

「這個為什麼要放中間……但是愛麗絲的願望我收到了哦。」

「謝謝愛麗絲，愛你們。」

拿完應援禮包後離開搭經紀人的車前往鄭秀彬在大田的家，從首爾到大田只要一到二個小時左右，兩人下了車後先關了攝影機，進到鄭秀彬家裡時才又繼續拍攝。

因為是一大清早，家人們都還在睡，兩人降低了音量，在客廳睡著的Toto和Mimi聽到動靜醒了過來。

「嗨～初次見面，天啊好可愛……」

「我回來了～Toto呀，Mimi呀，好想你們～」

姜昇植看著鄭秀彬和自家寵物感人重逢，偷偷對鏡頭做了秀彬尼好可愛的嘴型，看著鄭秀彬對Toto和Mimi親個沒完，姜昇植又對鏡頭做了好羨慕Toto跟Mimi的嘴型，每次做完口型的下一秒就會轉頭確認鄭秀彬應該沒注意到，然後再對鏡頭擺出了一個柴犬邪笑表情。

進到鄭秀彬的房間，馬上深呼吸大吸一口氣的姜昇植立即得到鄭秀彬的白眼。

「這個哥太奇怪了。」

「呀，要不要打賭其他成員來了也會這麼做。」

鄭秀彬當然可以想像六個哥哥要是都聚在這裡肯定會出大事，首先他的床可能會被哥哥們佔領，還會被說房間裡都充滿了嬰兒爽身粉的味道，好險現在只有姜昇植來了不然他絕對拍不下去。

兩人是在四月四號的晚上決定好行程的，就從晚上一直熬夜到現在，免不得睡意襲來，姜昇植提議要不先睡幾小時吧，鄭秀彬打了個哈欠後表示同意，不過得先去洗澡，洗完澡後把攝影機架在書桌，正好能拍到他們睡著的樣子。

兩倍速快轉到三小時後。

姜昇植頂著一頭亂髮醒了過來，看一眼鄭秀彬睡著時把自己當成人型抱枕跨上來的腿，輕輕拍了幾下鄭秀彬的屁股叫他起床。

「秀彬啊，起床囉，九點多了。」

「嗯……我不要……」

鄭秀彬不像在宿舍時，姜昇植去叫他的話馬上就會準備起床，也許是回家的安心感讓他很想耍賴，軟軟的聲音令人想什麼都順著他的意，但是攝影機還開著，而且還沒和家人打招呼。

姜昇植努力掙脫被困住的身體，先下床關掉攝影機，小心地打開房門看一眼客廳的情況，走出去和鄭秀彬的家人小聲說了幾句話，再回到房間哄哄變成了撒嬌怪獸的忙內起床洗漱。

「現在幾點了……」

「十點半哦。」

好不容易讓鄭秀彬起床，待各自洗漱完畢再次以完美整齊的狀態拍攝，姜昇植遮住鄭秀彬的眼睛帶他走出房間。

「哇，什麼啊，什麼時候做的……」

映入眼簾的是好幾個大大的氣球被貼在客廳牆壁上，一個一個分開的字合在一起拼成了「 **💙親愛的忙內生祝💛** 」，原來姜昇植在接收到任務的當晚就偷偷的跟鄭秀彬的家人通了電話，計畫給鄭秀彬一個驚喜。

鄭秀彬驚訝的看著正在拍手祝他生日快樂的媽媽和姊姊們，邊說謝謝邊給了家人們一個擁抱，姜昇植笑著拍下這溫馨的畫面，將鏡頭正對自己的臉同時也讓在身後有說有笑的鄭秀彬一家入鏡。

「給秀彬尼的生日驚喜大成功～」

「成功～」

向鏡頭揮了揮手，下一幕是鄭秀彬帶姜昇植到母校參觀的畫面，鄭秀彬一邊介紹校園一邊敘述那遙遠模糊的記憶，到操場硬是讓姜昇植運空氣籃球、讓姜昇植灌籃之後拍手叫好，笑得很開心。

走出校門沿途介紹大田的街景，鄭秀彬和姜昇植停在一家便利商店前面，手拉手跳了一下，就回到鄭秀彬家了。

一切都靠剪輯的力量，實際在做的時候真的很羞恥。

  
  


姜昇植和鄭秀彬在客廳玩起桌遊，是一個不能讓企鵝從浮冰上掉下來的遊戲，不知道是不是因為現在人在大田，身為本地人的鄭秀彬開始不到十五分鐘就連贏三局。

「哥都輸成這樣了，應該來點懲罰了吧？」滿臉都寫著贏家的餘裕，鄭秀彬雙手抱胸抬起下巴看著姜昇植。

「唉……難道我只能是臭手的命運了嗎……」姜昇植微微失落的嘆口氣，扁扁嘴問要做什麼懲罰。

「那就女裝……」

「絕對不行。」

「我以前有扮過愛麗絲耶，哥不是也說很想扮！」

「我說謊了。」

「日本那邊的說法是說謊的人要吞千根針哦。」

「……下次再穿。」

不只是遊戲，論鬥嘴更沒有贏的份，但是在團綜第一集就穿女裝太羞恥了，用盡千方百計說服鄭秀彬拜託把這個懲罰留到以後再說，鄭秀彬藉此要求姜昇植不能反悔，而且到時候都必須聽他的，還有必須在之後的團綜裡跟他去PC房打Overwatch。

姜昇植沒有拒絕的權利，無奈的點了點頭，繼續玩了二十局才終於結束這場浮冰上的戰役。

晚餐時間，鄭秀彬的姊姊們對姜昇植很是誇讚，說常常透過直播或綜藝看到姜昇植照顧弟弟的樣子，唱歌也好聽，跳起舞來更是沒話說，簡直是全能偶像，兩人還同為四月壽星真的是天上掉下來的緣分。

姜昇植被誇得要從馬鈴薯變成烤番薯了，連忙謙虛的說只是在盡自己的本分，鄭秀彬則在一旁抱頭聽完了姊姊們的彩虹屁。

「太可怕了，剛剛那段請剪掉吧。」鄭秀彬對著鏡頭一臉正經的說。

「請別剪掉，秀彬尼抱頭的樣子也一定要播出去哦，拜託了～」姜昇植用撒嬌攻勢間接向剪輯師傳話，而看樣子剪輯師選擇了後者。

接著媽媽也對姜昇植的紳士風度讚美有方，默默聽著的鄭秀彬小聲吐了一句「真不知道誰才是親生兒子」惹得全場充滿笑聲，粉紅色的字幕在鄭秀彬的臉旁寫上了 **世界最強小可愛Sub Sub的吃醋Time** ，姜昇植又被萌到一手捂在心口，為了讓鄭秀彬心理平衡一點連忙揉著忙內的臉頰開始一連串的誇讚，鄭秀彬無言的被搓揉著臉頰，頭上被剪輯師加了一個青筋特效。

吃完飯後一起幫忙收拾碗盤，看看時間準備做今天的結語。

「那麼聽說我們的拍攝時間固定只拍到當天的晚上七點，差不多要跟大家說掰掰了呢。」

「對的，因為我們的剪輯師必須在一小時內把團綜剪出來……真的是辛苦了。」

「昇植哥今天晚上就在我家睡了，大家不用擔心～」鄭秀彬向鏡頭比心，雖然任誰看了都覺得應該會是這樣的走向還是清楚了交代今晚的行蹤。

「又要變秀彬尼的人型抱枕了，嗚嗚。」明明喜歡得要死還故意佯裝委屈，雙手放在眼睛下面比著T表示哭哭的姜昇植。

「不滿嗎？」

「沒有哦。」

鄭秀彬看著姜昇植，姜昇植看著鄭秀彬，就這樣對視了十秒後笑了出來，齊齊揮手後關掉了攝影機。

將檔案交給了躲在角落的剪輯師後，因為沒有親眼看過自己拍的影片被剪輯的過程而感到好奇，兩人就默默躲在剪輯師身後觀察充滿專業氣息的手指在滑鼠與鍵盤上來來去去。

不到一小時的時間便完成了所有需要的動作，播出時在Youtube和Vlive都受到了很大的迴響，因為沒有任何的預告，這驚喜一播讓粉絲們幾乎是用ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ來填滿了整個聊天室，姜昇植和鄭秀彬也看得開心，洗完澡後換上了鄭秀彬媽媽買來送給他們的同款睡衣，坐在床上拍了幾張合照後上傳官咖。

  
  


**[昇植]SubSik Time！**

**愛麗絲～我跟秀彬尼的團綜看得怎麼樣呢？今天開始到我的生日那天為止，每天晚上八點播出，和我們一起度過愉快的四月吧～안녕～💛💙**

  
  
  
  
  


**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬穿著情侶睡衣比心.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬穿著情侶睡衣假裝睡著.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬穿著情侶睡衣瞇眼微笑.jpg]**


End file.
